infiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Infiverse Project Wikia
Welcome to the Infiverse Project Wikia An open source universe project that expands on the current universe for the purpose of giving writers access to a vastly open and detailed model for which to tell a story. Due to immense distances required to travel to other galaxies, each Galaxy should be populated by different species as evolution on another system wouldst have been vastly different. The Milky Way and it's neighbors (Andromeda, etc.) are off limits topics for the time being as we establish how that will work out. Global Infiverse Map Global Infiverse Timeline The timescales for this universe are massively huge. This should serve as an outline to keep stories within the realm of reality the rest of the infiverse. Primordial Era In this era, the Big Bang, the subsequent inflation, and Big Bang nucleosynthesis are thought to have taken place. Toward the end of this age, the recombination of electrons with nuclei made the universe transparent for the first time. Stelliferous Era This is the current era, in which matter is arranged in the form of stars, galaxies, and galaxy clusters, and most energy is produced in stars. Massive stars use up their fuel very rapidly, in as little as a few million years. Eventually, the only stars remaining will be white dwarf stars. By the end of this era, bright stars as we know them will be gone, their nuclear fuel exhausted, and only white dwarfs, brown dwarfs, neutron stars and black holes will remain. In this section, Olbers' paradox is discussed. SE~1.0? The Herschelii, the first known advanced civilization, and a major contributor to the early colonization of the universe. SE~2.0? The Sk'Oran, an aggressive species who specialize in matter-based weaponry, populated their galaxy. SE~3.0? The K'Entaul Encounter happens. Degenerate Era This is the era of brown dwarfs, white dwarfs, neutron stars and black holes. White dwarfs will assimilate dark matter and continue with a nominal energy output. As this era continues, the authors hypothesize that protons will begin to decay (violating the conservation of baryon number given by the Standard Model). If proton decay takes place, the sole survivors will be black holes. Black Hole Era In this era, according to the book, organized matter will remain only in the form of black holes. Black holes themselves slowly "evaporate" away the matter contained in them, by the quantum mechanical process ofHawking radiation. By the end of this era, only extremely low-energy photons, electrons, positrons, and neutrinos will remain. T-1.2x1014: The Vitae, the last known advanced species, and a major contributor to the late-game colonization of the universe when the last star is gone (120 trillion years) Dark Era By this era, with only very diffuse matter remaining, activity in the universe will have tailed off dramatically, with very low energy levels and very large time scales. Electrons and positrons drifting through space will encounter one another and occasionally form positronium atoms. These structures are unstable, however, and their constituent particles must eventually annihilate. Other low-level annihilation events will also take place, albeit very slowly. T-? Long after the last star, their descendants, a now blind race of people who live in a virtual reality simulation. They have never seen light, nor do they know anyone who has. Previous generations helped setup technologies that allow power to be generated from hawking radiation of black holes. T-1010120: UNIVERSE END Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse